Je veux être un super héros
by SooHae
Summary: L'histoire suit les aventures de Midoriya Shokaki, sœur jumelle de MIdoriya Izuku. Elle a hérité des alters de ses deux parents contrairement à son petit frère. Elle désire comme lui intégrer la prestigieuse académie de Yuei pour devenir super héros et protéger les gens.
1. Chapter 1

Je cours à vive allure dans les rues, évitant de justesse quelques passants.

\- **A cette allure, je vais être en retard pour changer**

A un tournant, alors que j'approche de mon collège, je percute violemment quelqu'un. Je me retrouve à terre à cause du choc. Mon sac, mal fermé, tomba lui aussi, éparpillant mes affaires au sol.

\- **Oh, non. Manquait plus que ça,** je chuchote tout en rassemblant mes effets personnels.

\- **Fais attention où tu vas, gamine** , me repproche l'homme que j'ai bousculé.

\- **Désolé, monsieur, mais je suis en retard.**

En levant la tête, je fus surprise de voir en face de moi le super héros Eraserhead. Mon héros préféré juste derrière Allmight.

\- **Ca va aller. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal?** Soupire-t-il, exaspéré.

\- **N...Non**

- **Bien**

Il me laisse en plan, comme ça et continue sa route, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Quand je vais dire à Izu ce qu'il vient de se passer, il sera vert. Je sors de mes pensées avant qu'elles ne dérivent trop et cours vers le collège.

\- **Mademoiselle Midoriya, vous êtes encore en retard. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à** **faire?**

\- **Oui, monsieur le surveillant.**

A force, je connais le chemin du bureau du directeur par coeur. Je pourrais même y aller les yeux fermés. J'avance comme un zombie vers ce bureau. Avec apréhension, je frappe à la porte. Après quelques minutes, le directeur m'invite à entrer.

\- **Ah, encore vous mademoiselle?**

\- **Hélas, monsieur. Même problème que d'habitude.**

\- **Etes-vous consciente que vous n'aurez plus droit à l'erreur? Au moindre faux pas, je n'aurez plus d'autres choix que de vous exclure.**

\- **Oui, monsieur. Comme vous voudrez.**

\- **Si vous avez compris, vous pouvez aller en cours. Donnez ceci à votre instituteur.**

Pendant qu'il parlait, il avait écrit quelque chose sur un papier qu'il me tend.

\- **Bonne journée, monsieur** , dis-je ironiquement en sortant de la pièce.

En route vers le cours, maintenant. Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ça. Le prof est d'un ennui, je m'endors à chaque fois. Si je veux entrer à Yuei avec Izu, je n'ai pas d'alternative. Il faut que je change mon comportement, et ça me fait vraiment chier.

Devant la salle, je suis à deux doigts d'entrer sans frapper. La menace du directeur me revenant à l'esprit, je décide toquer. J'entre à l'invitation du prof et vais m'asseoir à ma place. Le brouhaha qui accompagne toujours mon entrée ne se fait pas attendre, ce qui oblige le prof à intervenir.

\- **Mademoiselle Midoriya! Encore en train de vous faire remarquer! D'ailleurs, si j ne m'abuse, vous avez aussi décidez d'aller à Yuei?**

\- **Oui monsieur, dis-je, presque trop bas.**

J'aurais bien une réponse à lui donner quant à sa première réplique, mais je me contente d'acquiescer. Je laisse le cours se déroulait en observant Izu. Il a l'air de trembler, et je vois que Kat-chan le fixe, énérvé, depuis un moment. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est encore passé entre ces deux-là?

A la fin du dernier cours de la journée, je prends mon temps pour ranger mon sac et attendre Izu. Cependant, je vois que Kat-chan et deux de ses "potes" sont restés. Je crains le pire. Ce qui arrive. Après avoir explosé son carnet de notes sur les héros, Kat-chan le jette par la fenêtre. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi il fait ça. Quand nous étions petit, nous étions un trio inséparable. Mais je crois que tout a changé lorsque Kat-chan a développé son alter et qu'on a su que Izu n'en aurais pas. Je décide d'intervenir quand je vois mon ami d'enfance plaqué brutalement mon frère contre le tableau.

\- **Arrête-toi Kat-chan, s'il-te-plait**

Je tente de le calmer, mais je ne sais plus trop quoi faire. Il est devenu trop ... explosive. Il me repousse et s'en va en grommelant, suivi de ses accolytes. Izu tremble, comme à chacune de ses altercations avec la "bombe". Je lui propose de partir et de chercher son cahier. J'en profite pour lui raconter ma rencontre avec Eraserhead. Comme je l'avais prédit, il est complétement excité.

\- **Je suis désolé Izu, mais il faut que j'aille faire un truc là, tu peux rentrer tout seul?**

\- **Oui, Sho. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.**

\- **Super! A tout à l'heure!**


	2. Chapter 2

Une semaine a passé depuis mon "incident" avec Eraserhead. J'y ai pensé pendant toute la semaine. Je n'avais fait que le bousculer. Pourtant, rencontrer mon idole est quelque chose que je n'oublierai probablement jamais. J'ai du passer pour une idiote, à sourire bêtement. J'ai également pris conscience de mon comportement.

Je ne veux plus souffrir comme avant. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant cette semaine. Je veux devenir une élève modèle. Comme ça, je n'aurai plus de soucis de ce côté là pour intégrer la Yuei. Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir changé, d'ailleurs. J'ai particulièrement observé la relation qu'entretenait Katsuki et Izu. Katsuki, d'habitude hautain, a commencé à ignorer mon frère pour une raison que j'ignore. Ca a peut être un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec le super vilain qui s'en ai prit à eux. Izu de son côté, a l'air de plus en plus fatigué. Je sais bien qu'il s'entraine d'arrache pied pour notre examen d'entrée, mais il devrait se ménager un peu.

Après le dernier cours de la dernière journée de la semaine, Izu et moi rentrons ensemble. Sur le chemin, mon frère m'abandonne soudainement en bredouillant une excuse bidon. En le regardant s'éloigner en courant, je regrette encore d'avoir hérité des alters de mes parents, alors que lui n'en a eu aucun. Comme c'est le cas avec Katsuki, dès qu'ils se sont manifestés, tous les gens autour de nous ont commencé à me complimenter en permanence. Ca me rendait tellement malade, parce que ces mêmes personnes ignoraient mon frère pour son absence de pouvoir. Je rumine mes pensées pendant un moment, avant de percuter quelqu'un.

\- Put*** mais c'est pas possible!

Des fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir été trop influencé par mon ami au comportement explosif.

\- Encore toi, gamine? Décidément, rentrer dans les gens doit être une habitude.

\- Eraserhead? Je … Je suis vraiment désolé. Je … n'ai pas regardé où j'allais.

Il a l'air tellement blasé que je m'en veux. Je n'arrive même pas à lui parler, alors que je suis connu pour avoir une grande gueule.

\- Excusez-moi, dis-je encore en m'inclinant. Vous êtes en patrouille?

\- Oui.

Il me fixe d'une manière qui me met mal à l'aise. J'aimerai bien savoir à quoi ressemble une patrouille de héros, mais il refusera sûrement de me laisser le suivre. Tant pis, je dois quand même essayer. Comme dit le dicton, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

\- Est-ce que … je peux vous suivre. Je voudrai intégrer la Yuei et …

Merde, mais pourquoi je rougis. C'est si embarrassant que ça? Pourquoi je lui parle de ça? Ca ne le regarde pas après tout, ce ne sont pas ses affaires. La honte. Il a l'air de me jauger et de réfléchir.

\- Très bien. Mais au moindre problème, tu te mets à l'abri, compris? Je ne veux pas d'une gamine dans les pattes.

\- Ok.

\- Et évite de parler. Reste discrète.

Je lui fais signe que j'ai compris et je le suis. Comme Izu semble m'avoir laissé tomber dernièrement, je vais garder ça pour moi.

On déambule dans les rues bondées pendant un moment lorsque nous tombons sur un de ses collègues.

\- Ah, Eraserhead ! La patrouille se passe bien?

Comme je reste en arrière, il ne semble pas m'avoir remarqué. Il s'agit de present mic, un héros et aussi professeur à l'académie de Yuei. D'ailleurs, si je me rappelle bien, Eraserhead aussi occupe ce poste.

\- Rien de suspect. Et de ton côté?

\- Rien non plus. Les infos qu'on a eus sont peut-être fausses.

Eraserhead lui fait un signe de tête pour qu'il se taise, tout en me désignant. Je crois que je suis de trop.

\- Oh, mais qui est-ce? Ta fille cachée?

Non, mais il est sérieux, lui? Je le frapperai bien, mais je dois me retenir.

\- C'est qu'une gamine qui veut entrer à la Yuei. D'ailleurs, tu t'appelles comment? Demande-t-il en se tournant vers moi

\- Euh ... Midoriya … Shokaki

\- Alter?

\- Je peux attirer des objets vers moi et … je peux cracher du feu.

\- Intéressant! Commente l'idiot de Present mic.

Les deux professeurs se concertent un instant. Aizawa me pose ensuite une question que j'ai du mal à croire.

\- Tu es vraiment motivé à entrer à Yuei? On ne laisse pas les élèves se reposer. Il faut s'entrainer très dur, et nous n'aimons pas les fainéants.

-Je … Oui, bien sûr !

\- Tu es d'accord? Demande present mic à Eraserhead.

Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent, mais ils ont l'air d'être sur la même longueur d'onde. Là, ils commencent vraiment à me faire peur.

\- On va t'entraîner. Mais seulement le Week-end. Et tu feras absolument tout ce qu'on te dira de faire. Tu respectes les horaires, et tu agis correctement. Tu ne répliques pas. Un seul pas de travers, et on annule tout.

\- Ne l'effraye pas trop quand même, Shota. Tu risques de la faire fuir.

\- Vous savez, il en faudrait plus pour m'effrayer.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Peut-être que mon alter est intéressant, finalement. Je veux dire, on m'a déjà soutenu qu'il était dangereux et utile pour faire le mal. Mais moi, je veux être un héros, prêt à mourir pour sauver les gens dans le besoin. C'est idiot, surtout à mon âge, mais je n'y peux rien. Après m'avoir donné rendez-vous demain à dix-heures dans le parc près de l'Académie, ils repartent pour leur patrouille. J'espère quand même je ne les ai pas trop dérangé. Je vais pouvoir avoir ma petite vengeance sur Izu. S'il veut me cacher qu'il s'entraine seul de son côté, je ne lui dirai rien.

En rentrant, je croise Kat-chan. Sans un mot, nous marchons côte à côte vers nos appartements. Nous sommes dans le même quartier depuis toujours. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi … calme. Enfin si, peut-être quand on était tout petit.

\- Eh, Shokaki …

\- Oui?

\- Vous allez vraiment tenter le test?

\- Oui. Et s'il te plait, ne t'énerve pas sur moi.

\- Ah, désolé. C'est juste que ça me fait chier que Deku ait les mêmes ambitions que moi alors qu'il n'a pas d'alter.

\- Et moi, c'est différent, c'est ça?

\- Tu as un double alter. Et tu peux être puissante. Quand tu te mets en colère, tu deviens complétement tarée.

\- Dis, tu parles de moi ou de toi, là?

Sans que je m'en rende compte, on est arrivé en bas des immeubles. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas discuté comme ça. D'un côté, ça me fait vraiment plaisir qu'on soit toujours amis. Je l'aime bien et je chéris les souvenirs que j'ai avec lui, bien qu'il ait toujours plus ou moins martyrisé mon frère. Je le salut et monte chez moi.

\- Je suis rentrée, maman!

-Shokaki, ma chérie, ça va?

\- Oui, j'ai eu une super journée. J'ai rendez-vous demain à dix-heures. Je ne serai probablement pas de la journée.

\- Oh c'est trop mignon. Tu sors avec Bakougo?

\- Quoi? Non, je serai juste avec des amis. Pas lui.

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui. Bon, je vais dans ma chambre. J'ai des devoirs à faire.

Je crois que ça fait longtemps que maman s'imagine que la bombe humaine et moi sortons ensemble. Elle ne sait même pas qu'Izu et lui ne s'entendent plus. Je mets mon réveil pour huit heures demain matin.

Mes devoirs finis, je m'installe à mon bureau pour faire des recherches sur les alters des héros ou de célèbres super-vilains. Je ne dois pas seulement améliorer mes capacités : je dois aussi apprendre à établir rapidement des stratégies selon le type de vilain que je pourrais avoir à affronter. Même si je veux principalement m'occuper de sauver les gens après des catastrophes naturelles ou des accidents.


End file.
